Finding Love and Shipping Siblings
by Throwrand
Summary: Winter and Yang discover that their siblings are both in love with each other but don't realize it. Like any good sister, they start shipping their sisters and pushing them together, but in the process fall in love with each other as well. Frostburn and Whiterose. Might change to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. All rights are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on, Weiss. I promise I'll be careful with it," Ruby pleaded.

"No," Weiss deadpanned. Weiss was beginning to regret her decision to lend Blake some of the experimental elemental rounds that Schnee Dust developed during their last mission. Weiss was losing track of how many times they had gone through this conversation.

"But you're still letting Blake use them," Ruby continued to push.

"Ruby, Blake uses small rounds that, should they fail, aren't going to seriously hurt anyone. You on the other hand, made a small cannon. Its simply too risky," Weiss said, turning around to return to her studies.

At that moment, Yang entered the room. "What's got the Ice Queen so worked up?" Yang asked.

"Your sister refuses to understand that I won't lend her potentially dangerous ammunition," Weiss answered.

"Would now not be the best time to ask if I can have some of those fire things you gave Blake last mission?" Yang asked, smirking widely.

"I hate you all," Weiss said, though she clearly was just expressing her frustration and held no real animosity, "I'll ask my father, but I assume that you're gauntlets use too large of a calibre for it to be safe."

"Weisssss," Ruby whined, "How come Yang can have it?"

Weiss closed her book and began walking toward the door, "I don't think Yang will be using elemental dust rounds. If anyone has an actual reason to talk to me, I'll be in the library."

Ruby stared after Weiss, but even Ruby's love of weaponry couldn't convince her that continuing to pester Weiss was a good idea. She sighed and sat down on Yang's bed.

"Don't worry sis, you'll be able to use them once they are done testing," Blake said.

Ruby looked to be deep in thought, before leaping up. "Hey Blake, can I borrow some of the ammunition that you don't want," Ruby asked.

Blake stared at her over the top of the book, "Please don't tell me you're going to add another gun to your scythe…" Ruby stared at her innocently "Fine I'll lend them to you. I don't want to know what you're planning, so that I can plead ignorance once Weiss finds out." Blake passed her an unopened box of elemental rounds, which Ruby eagerly took before blinking out of the room with her semblance.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruby used her semblance to leap around the forge, grabbing the parts she needed. .950 shells, some fire dust for propulsion, a funnel. She set down her load near a press, and set to work opening all of the elemental rounds. She quickly got the process down to a science. Remove bullet from the 10mm rounds; pour dust into .950 round. After emptying the entirety of the box, Ruby had made 12 rounds for her sniper rifle. Ruby was slightly worried that she couldn't tell which kind of dust was which, whatever had been done to make the dust ammunition worthy had bleached it of its original color, but she was sure that it would still work out fine.

"Alright, time to show Weiss," Ruby clapped her hands together, "She won't be able to say it's too dangerous if she sees it work."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruby went back to the dorm to find the WBY of Team RWBY sitting on their beds doing various activities. Weiss was studying, Blake was still on her book, and Yang was lying down complaining about the heat. Seeing as she wasn't interrupting anything overly important, Ruby said, "Weiss, I have an announcement."

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss responded, not looking away.

"I've made my own elemental rounds..." Weiss makes a spluttering noise "to prove that their safe enough for you to let me use your company's," Ruby declared.

"And you're certain your… homemade… weapons are safe," Weiss asked.

"Yep, I took the dust from Blake's ammunition and put it some rounds for my rifle," Ruby said.

Weiss's eye began to twitch erratically.

"Tonight, I'm going to use some of them for the first time," Ruby said happily, "And you're going to be there, so you can see how well it works."

Yang had taken an interest at this point, and got on her scroll.

To: Juane

CC: Pyrrha, Nora, Ren

Come to Team RWBY's dorm after dinner if you want to see Weiss have an aneurism. Ruby made some incredibly unsafe weapon and wants Weiss to be there when she tests it.

"Ruby, why would I agree to be there when you blow yourself up?" Weiss questioned.

"Because I want to prove that it's safe Weiss, and you need to be there to do that," Ruby whined. When Weiss continued to stare her down, Ruby made to continue but was stopped.

"I will be there, but only to make sure there's someone there to make sure you don't hurt yourself," Weiss stated.

"Aw thanks, Weiss," Ruby said, leaping forward to hug the heiress.

"Gah, NO Ruby let go," Weiss yelled to no avail, "Let me go, you dolt. Down... Ugh, any help Yang?"

"But you two are such a cute couple! How could I ever interrupt your romance?" Yang said.

Ruby effectively threw Weiss away, blushing madly. Weiss froze, also blushing, and crashed into the bed. Once Weiss had recovered, she requested, "As effective as that was, could you employ different methods in the future?"

"Nah, this way is more fun. Plus its true," Yang responded.

Weiss looked over for help from Ruby, but discovered her partner was still in shock. "Send me a message when you're ready to fire your… ammunition," Weiss said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Winter stepped off of her family's Bullhead and onto the grounds of Beacon Academy. Officially, she was here to participate in the tournament, which she would do to the best of her ability, but Winter was more looking forward to seeing her sister. Their father had insisted that Weiss not attend the same school as Winter, so that Weiss couldn't "rely on her sister to do the work for her" to use their father's words.

Regardless, they were going to be together for a couple weeks until the tournament came and went, plenty of time to make up for all of the time the sisters had spent apart. Winter idly wondered if Weiss had ever relaxed; Weiss had always been too high-strung, but maybe school had mellowed her out a bit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruby had said she was going to try out her ammunition that night, but, well, there was no reason to not do it now. She opened up her scroll to send Weiss a message: "I'm going to use the elemental ammo. Are you ready right now?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss heard her scroll ding and saw Ruby's message. Come on, Ruby; you said you were going to wait till tonight not 5 minutes ago. She sent a message back: "Fine, I'm not doing anything I can't come back to." She got up to head out, calling back to Yang as she went, "I'll send you a message if your sister hurts herself too badly."

"Alright," Yang called. Once Weiss had left the room, Yang reluctantly got up. "You want to come Blake?"

"Nah, this is more your thing," Blake responded.

"Alright, I'll go ask JNPR," Yang said as she left the dorm. "Hey, anyone want to watch Ruby and Weiss with me?" No one responded. Presumably they were in class at the moment. Oh well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Winter knew that her sister's team was called RWBY, and had used this information to look up which dorm Weiss lived in. Winter got slightly turned around in the first year dorm complex, but arrived at the door without much issue. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a black-themed girl. "Hi, is my sister Weiss here?"

Blake didn't recall Weiss ever mentioning having a sister, but the lady in front of her certainly had a strong resemblance. After a moment of debate, Blake decided there wasn't any harm in taking this stranger's word for it. "Weiss is down in the training rooms with Ruby. You might want to wait for them to come back though," Blake suggested.

"What are they doing?" Winter asked.

"Basically, Ruby's going to blow up some dust but will be fine; Weiss will get really mad at her for putting herself at risk. They'll argue back and forth, and Yang will pop out at some point to try and tease them about being a good couple," Blake explained, "It's going to be a trainwreck."

"Sounds like fun," Winter said, "Do you know what room they're in?"

"Not exactly; just look for a girl with a lot of blonde hair," Blake said.

"Thanks, see you around," Winter said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is there anything I can say to convince you not to do this?" Weiss asked, exasperated.

"It'll be fine," Ruby said for the umpteenth time, "Even if it does blow up, I've got enough aura that I won't get hurt."

Listening against the wall, Yang was growing increasingly frustrated. Neither of them were saying anything worth recording, and it didn't sound like there was anything worth rushing in for. All in all, this was beginning to look like a waste of time.

"Alright, it's all loaded up," Ruby said happily.

Winter rounded the corner and saw Yang leaning with her ear pressed against the wall. She looked quizzical for a moment before realizing what the blonde was doing and moving over to join Yang in listening in.

Yang was broken out of her focus by the Weiss lookalike who just showed up and joined her. Looking closer, the girl wasn't exactly the same: cooler hair, bigger boobs, taller. A very attractive woman, if Yang was honest.

Winter noticed the dumbfounded look on Yang's face and decided to try and clear things up, "I'm Weiss's sister; what's happened so far?"

"Ah, ok; Rubes, er Ruby, was about to test it," Yang said, "Um… are you alright with me teasing Weiss?" Not that Yang was going to be stopped, she just wanted to know what side Winter was on.

"Only if I can join in," Winter said.

Yang nodded; Winter and her were going to get along just fine.

BANG… POW POW POW

And with that, Ruby's self-made ammunition failed catastrophically, to the great surprise of no one involved except Ruby.

"NOOOOO!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby! Are you alright?" Weiss shouted, running into the smoke the explosions caused.

"Crescent Rose is hurt," Ruby said, "We need to fix it."

"Are you kidding me!? Don't scream no so dramatically after something has exploded; I thought you were hurt," Weiss screeched.

"Are they dating?" Winter asked Yang.

Yang smiled devilishly, "Why not ask them?"

Winter entered the training room without hesitation, before thinking better of it. "Wait, I really don't want to ruin this for them," Winter said.

"They aren't dating; I've been trying to push them together, but haven't had any luck yet," Yang responded.

"I'm not sure about Ruby, but Weiss definitely has a crush," Winter said, "And Weiss won't do anything with it if I'm not careful about setting them up."

"Is she really? This is perfect! Ruby's been crushing for forever, but I figured Weiss was just oblivious. I guess Ruby would never do anything with it either," Yang said, "Ah, but I hate giving up a chance to tease them; alas, it's for the greater good.

Inside the training room, Weiss was looking apprehensively at the doorway. "Did you see Winter in the door a second ago?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Is your sister here? Ooh I want to meet her," Ruby said, "But first, I'm going to fix my sweetheart." With that, Ruby left the training room. Winter and Yang ducked around the corner to avoid being seen.

"I thought you said Ruby had a crush on Wiess. Who's her sweetheart.?" Winter asked accusingly.

Yang laughed, "Make that ' **what** 's her sweetheart'. She has a pet name for her sniper-scythe."

"Seriously?" Winter said.

"No joke. That weapon is Weiss's main competition," Yang said.

"Alright, how about we reconvene in your dorm room and we'll figure out how we're going to get our little sisters together," Winter suggested.

"Shall we?" Yang said, jokingly offering her arm to the Schnee sister.

"So we shall," Winter said, slipping her arm into the blondes.

Yang's heart sped up a bit from the unexpected proximity. She found herself focusing on every touch as they moved through the hallways. Yang knew too much about love to miss what was happening, but that didn't mean that she expected it. For the moment she was determined not to react, and hope that it didn't get worse. It was one thing for Weiss to fall for her adorkable sister, but there was no way that such a beautiful, elegant but still fun, sma… "Shit," Yang whispered. She was falling hard enough to already be rambling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For the people in the 4chan greentext thread asking for the Winter and Yang shipping Whiterose fic, resident writefag reporting for duty. Winter may not have a single line of dialogue in the show and we know nothing about her personality, but that doesn't mean that I can't ship the older sisters together. I'm not sure if the primary focus of the story will be Whiterose or the newly christened Frostburn (Winter/Yang) so there will be a poll on my profile to decide. This is going to be my first romance fic, so any tips or tricks you can offer are greatly appreciated. This chapter doesn't have much on the romance front and is more to set up the scenario for the rest of the story, but I still enjoyed writing it. As always, thanks for reading and please review. Hope everyone enjoys.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. All rights are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're doing what?" Blake deadpanned.

"We're getting Ruby and Weiss together," Yang responded.

"I understand why Yang's involved, but why are you going along with this?" Blake asked, directing her question at Winter.

"Weiss has being uptight covered well enough without me," Winter joked, "In all seriousness, Weiss is clearly interested in Ruby but isn't going to be willing to accept her sexuality. If we don't intervene she'll probably force herself to date a guy just to 'prove' to herself that she isn't gay." Winter's face grew more serious. "Especially given what happened when I came out," she finished.

"What happened?" Yang asked, her concern for her friend overriding any other reactions Yang's infatuation had to that last statement.

"Simply put, there's a reason Weiss is the heiress instead of me," Winter said with a fake smile, "I stopped beating myself up over it a while ago; Weiss is better for the company than I am anyways."

"If you ever need to talk about it, I'm there for you," Yang reassured; she badly wanted to say something inspiring about acceptance but nothing was coming to mind.

"I'll help; however, I reserve the right to refuse to do whatever you guys ask me to. You're right, by the way, Weiss did start dating someone named Neptune. Though she broke up with him shortly after he stood her up at the dance," Blake interrupted. Yang glared at her for changing the subject. "Sorry," Blake mouthed, knowing not to get on the wrong side of Yang's protective urges.

"Its fine guys," Winter said, noticing the interaction. "Right now, we have to try to pair up Yang and my little sisters, preferably in the most embarrassing way possible."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss was supervising Ruby's weapon repair. Ever since Ruby had the brilliant (terrible) idea of adding a flamethrower to her scythe and nearly destroyed her cloak, Weiss watched over anything more complicated than sharpening or cleaning to keep Ruby from going overboard... well, more overboard than Cresent Rose already was.

Ruby was beginning to gather up the necessary materials to forge a new blade when her scroll buzzed. She balanced her supplies in her left arm and opened her scroll to see a text.

Yang: I heard that your weapon broke. Did you hear about the new research done by Schnee Dust?

Ruby: No, does it have to do with forging?

Yang: You know how our weapons become part of us when we make them? Apparently the connection is hindered by clothing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"There's no way on earth she's going to buy that," Blake said.

"You'd be surprised, kitty cat. Ruby does everything for her weapons," Yang replied, "Wait, I've got a response."

Ruby: really?

Yang: I'm surprised you haven't heard about it

Winter was standing outside the smithy to watch the events unfold and talk to Weiss afterwards, leaving Yang and Blake to talk to Ruby over text messages. The plan was to convince Ruby to go shirtless while making her new blade, offering quite the show to Weiss. Not even Winter was sure how much it would take before Weiss asked Ruby out, but this should be a start.

"Come on though, no one's going to strip to get a stronger weapon," Blake said, but bowed to Yang's understanding, "I need to send something then, for everyone's sanity."

Yang: Just outer clothing though, keep your underwear on

"Oh god, I didn't think of her going that far," Yang accused, "You've got a really perverted mind."

"Are you glad I thought of it," Blake asked, smirking.

"... Yes," Yang said.

Ruby: What about corsets?

Blake passed the scroll back to Yang. "I'd leave this one up to her," Blake suggested.

Yang: Don't remember

"That works," Blake said, seeing the message.

Ruby: Thanks sis! I'll try it

"Note to self: if I ever need to get Ruby to do anything just tell her it will help Crescent Rose," Blake commented.

"You don't want to know how many times I've used that," Yang said, "And now we have to wait..."

"Truth or Dare?"

"No."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss stopped paying attention for just a moment when Ruby got started texting someone. It was just a minute or two of Weiss reading online news and for some reason Ruby was now standing in her underwear taking off her corset.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss asked, struggling to remain composed. Her cheeks were flushed mostly with embarrassment, but with more than a twinge of arousal.

"One sec Weiss," Ruby responded as she undid the last knot of her corset. Ruby slid her corset off and turned towards Weiss. Ruby kept an arm covering herself, but it left more than enough visible. Ruby was dressed in nothing but a dark red bra and panties "Could you hold this for a sec while I start up the forge?" Ruby asked before noticing Weiss's current condition, "Weiss... are you okay?"

Weiss had lost her composure completely after this development. Her pupils were dilating and her cheeks were glowing red. The gutter of her mind demanded she leapt onto her partner, while the rational part demanded she flee the premises. Yep, she was hallucinating; she had to be. Were Ruby's boobs always this big beneath her corset? I guess it made sense, with the corset binding her breasts down. Wait, no; why was she thinking about that? "G-I'm-U No, I need to go," Weiss exclaimed, rushing from the room.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby called after her partner.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Winter watched her younger sister's frantic rush from the room and briefly debated talking to her, but decided against it. The plan wouldn't work if Weiss knew that she was being set up. Instead Winter had to settle for watching from a distance and updating Yang on anything that happened. Speaking of which:

Winter: Weiss frantically left the room

Yang: Follow her!

Winter: What else would I be doing?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss fled to the nearest bathroom, intentionally avoiding the dorm so that she didn't run into either of her other teammates. She needed some time to debrief before she talked to anyone. In order to better order her thoughts, Weiss started by going over whatever had just transpired. Ruby had damaged a blade and gone to repair it. Weiss had accompanied her as per usual. Ruby had started texting, and Weiss had looked away. Ruby had taken the majority of her clothes off and Weiss had stuttered and fled the room.

At some point, Weiss would need to get Ruby's scroll and check the message logs. Hopefully that would shed some light on who had caused this frankly bizarre series of events. For the moment, Weiss was going to decide how she felt about one, Ruby Rose.

Ruby had started off seeming to be the embodiment of childishness, but had slowly revealed how much more there was to her. She was a prodigy in combat and was quite adept at battlefield tactics, always utilizing her teammates to their utmost. She was only average in her schoolwork, but given that she was missing 2 entire years of schooling that was remarkable in and of itself. Ruby was quick to forgive and had a more open heart than anyone Weiss had ever encountered.

Even more recently, there was starting to be some evidence that Weiss had deeper feelings for her leader. She had mentally slapped herself a few times when she had been distracted by Ruby walking out of the shower in a towel before changing on her curtained bed. Maaaaybe, Weiss had tried to peek under the towel as Ruby lept up to her bed once. Whatever had happened in the smithy had left Weiss quite bothered. Breathing deeply, Weiss admitted that she was attracted to Ruby, at least on a physical level. But that was the issue, while Weiss admired Ruby as a person, Weiss didn't think she was in love.

Weiss wasn't one to evade an issue and hope it went away, especially when any awkwardness between her and Ruby could negatively impact the team. She might not be in love with Ruby, but the two needed to have an honest conversation about any potential relationship they might have. She took a calming breath and closed her eyes for a moment to steady herself for the task ahead.

Weiss: Please meet me at the library entrance after you finish your new blade, I need to talk to you about something.

With that done, Weiss headed off to the library.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruby couldn't tell any difference in the strength of her weapon bond, but it was possible that the effect was very minute. It was hard to tell anything about those studies without reading the original source and she doubted that Yang had gone to that kind of effort. She slotted the new blade into the channel and her weapon was whole again. Ruby visibly relaxed now that her weapon was in working order. Tomorrow she'd have to take it all apart and do maintenance to make sure that nothing else had been damaged in the explosion, but her baby was functional again. Weiss hadn't returned, but Yang's advice had been to give her some space. Ruby was glad to see that Weiss had sent a message asking to meet at the library, and headed out as soon as she had finished dressing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss was trying to keep her nervous fidgeting to a minimum, but was struggling. The librarian currently at the desk had already asked her once if everything was alright. Weiss made a few attempts to plan out what she would say, but ditched the idea.

Ruby arrived in the doorway and waved to Weiss, "Is everything alright, Weiss? I was worried when you ran off, but Yang said I shouldn't follow you."

"There's something that's been bothering me for a bit, and I just want to have an honest conversation. Can we go somewhere a little bit more private first?" Weiss said.

"I found a cool cave out in the forest recently. You can see this lake, and during the sunset it looks beautiful. I doubt anyone else knows about it," Ruby suggested.

"How long of a walk is it?" Weiss asked, the Emerald Forest was huge and Weiss wasn't interested in going too far away.

"Only a few moments by the Ruby-Express," Ruby declared.

"I guess I'm alright with that," Weiss responded. She always ended up a bit nauseous after moving at the speed of Ruby's semblance, but this place sounded remote enough that she doubted that anyone could listen in. If Weiss's hunch that someone had told Ruby to take her clothes off via text was true, there was a decent chance that someone was watching them right now.

Winter watched as Ruby picked up Weiss in a bridal carry before they both vanished in a small cloud of petals. Seeing that there was a purpose to holding Weiss other than romance disappointed the older Schnee, but the larger issue was that Winter didn't see any way of knowing where they had gone.

Winter: Ruby and Weiss just vanished into rose petals. Any clue where they might have gone?

Yang: Crap. They probably went somewhere secluded, but I've got no idea where. I'll check the roof of the dorm but my odds aren't very good.

Winter: I can get it. Meet at your dorm if they aren't there?

Yang: Sounds good, I'll text if they come back here.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In stark contrast to her younger sister, Yang figured out if she was interested in someone very quickly and acted on it nearly as fast. Given the amazing success that the current operation was having, she decided to try and recruit Blake to the Frostburn cause as well.

"How would you feel about doing this whole shtick for a different couple as well?" Yang asked Blake after she had finished texting with Winter.

"I'm not going to start playing school matchmaker," Blake responded, "Despite the rumors about a certain erotic book series, I'm not much of a romantic."

"The rumors are true," Yang insisted.

"Possibly," Blake admitted, "But the point stands, I'm not going to help out random couples, I'm only doing this because their both teammates."

"This one would involve a teammate," Yang said, "Cutting to the chase, I want your help figuring out if I have any chance with Winter." Yang watched Blake for any sort of reaction, but upon receiving nothing she continued. "I've fallen for her, but she's so out of my league."

"Are you seriously going after the first person you found out was a lesbian?" Blake said, "That's pretty low."

"No! I was crushing on her after our first conversation about Ruby and Weiss," Yang said, "Wow that sounded pathetic." "Are you going to help me?" Yang asked.

Blake sighed, "I'm going to do something, we'll see if it helps afterwards."

"Should I be afraid?" Yang asked.

"Eh," Blake responded.

"That doesn't reassure me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ruby took a couple wrong turns on the way to the cave, but she was moving fast enough that she doubted that Weiss noticed. Ruby unlatched her cloak to make for a more comfortable seat on one of the cavern's ledges, and gestured for Weiss to sit next to her. Weiss hesitated for a moment, unsure if she wanted to be in such close proximity while she confessed her feelings, but sat down regardless. "What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked, gazing out at the lake.

"How do you feel about me?" Weiss asked timidly.

"What do you mean? You're a great friend, and a perfect teammate," Ruby asked, "Is this because we haven't really hung out recently? We've just been busy, but I'd love to go to Vale with you sometime."

"Not like that Ruby. As… more than a friend," Weiss said.

Ruby turned to face Weiss and pulled her into a hug, "What's wrong Weissy? I promise it'll be okay." Weiss was looking almost scared. Certainly more scared that Ruby had ever seen her.

"I'm going to ask you something; if you say no, can you just ignore whatever it is that I ask? I won't bring it up again," Weiss asked. Her minor irritation at being called Weissy was the only thing that kept her on track instead of simply leaning into the hug.

"Of course," Ruby said, "Don't be scared; Team RWBY can handle anything!"

"You dolt," Weiss said, "Ahem, Ruby." Weiss pushed Ruby lightly, signalling the end of the comfort hug. "I'm not sure if I'm in love with you, but I'd like to try a relationship," Weiss said.

"Are you asking me out?" Ruby asked, her head tilting sideways like a dog.

"Yes," Weiss said.

"Awwww," Ruby said.

"Don't make fun of me. It's a serious.." In lieu of answering, Ruby had started a kiss. In the past Weiss had made a point of not doing anything until the third date, but she had been caught off guard. Once the kiss had begun her mind had gone blank. The last vestiges of self-control that Weiss still held were devoted to stopping herself from moaning. She was enjoying this far too much to try and end it. Instead, Weiss closed her eyes and willed herself to simply remain in the moment for as long as possible.

A long moment later, Ruby pulled back from the kiss; only for Weiss to follow her forward. "Jeez, I need air," Ruby said lightly. Ruby grabbed Weiss to stop her advance, whereupon Weiss limply fell into her arms.

"Mmmhmm," Weiss responded.

"Are you going to sleep?" Ruby asked, somewhat confused.

"No, I just feel so relieved. I was so worried about asking you," Weiss responded, her eyes still closed. Ruby started running her hands through Weiss's hair.

"I'm glad you asked."

"Me too."

The pair remained in the cave for a long while, before Ruby gently shook her partner. "We probably ought to head back. I don't want anyone worrying about us," Ruby said.

"Can we keep this a secret?" Weiss asked once she had stood up again, "At least until we know Yang won't freak out."

"I'll see if I can ease her into the idea," Ruby said, "We'll have to wait till she's in a good mood." Ruby wasn't fond of secrets, but was even less fond of conflict between her friends. She hadn't ever pictured herself with Weiss, but she was enjoying the idea. She had meant what she had said before; Weiss was a wonderful person, and Ruby was extremely happy to be closer to her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After searching the roof and scanning the nearby surroundings, Winter gave up and returned to Team RWBY's dorm. The red and white pairing could've gone anywhere and their odds of finding them was too low to be worth the time. She arrived at the dorm and knocked on the door. Yang opened it in short order, and invited her into the room. As she entered, Blake excused herself. From the doorway Blake had a declaration for Winter, "Yang wants to ask you out." With that she closed and locked the door so that Yang couldn't open it from the inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What will happen next? How will Winter and Yang react? What will happen with Whiterose? Will I realize that I have no clue how to write questions for this section? Find out next time.

Wow, this story already has nearly 50 followers; thank you to everyone for the amazing support this story has gotten. The poll was a dead tie at 6 for a long time before Whiterose barely edged out. Given how close the poll was, the story is going to focus on both pairings roughly equally, though each individual chapter will mostly focus on one of the two. The next chapter will be mostly Frostburn since this one was almost entirely Whiterose. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter coming out; summer is ending, which means that I have to deal with all of the back to school stuff that I've been thoroughly neglecting up to this point.

Personal First: a writer of a story I follow has followed this. Get hyped!

Behind the Scenes: Weiss holds "love" as a very strong emotion and doesn't use the word lightly, even in her head. That's the main reason Weiss repeatedly claims that she isn't sure if she loves Ruby. Ruby is mostly clueless as to how she feels and just loves everyone around her in a non-romantic way. She hasn't thought about her feelings for Weiss but agreed to be together because it "felt right." Only time will tell how their emotions will evolve.

Review Responses:

Rebmul: Looks like the poll turned out that way.

uberparagon: Thanks for the tip. The main thing that I worked on in this chapter was having the characters display their emotions through actions rather than just stating it but I'm not sure how well it actually worked. I think that's what you were suggesting with the review.

Thanks for all of the positive reviews. I'd love to respond to them all but I'm trying to keep the author's notes section short (failing, but I am trying). As always, thanks for reading and please review. Hope everyone enjoys.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. All rights are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yang realized what Blake was doing immediately and ran to the door, but she was too late. "Blake," Yang warned, "Don't you dare." She pounded the door a couple times to emphasize her point, but wasn't willing to make a serious effort to break down the door. Even with the recent fortifications to Team RWBY's dorm (Glynda had gotten fed up with repairing it. Yang says Weiss is mostly to blame, while Weiss adamantly blames Yang.) Yang could probably still destroy the door if she fully used her semblance. However, that would likely burn all of RWBY's worldly possessions to ash; something that was worth avoiding. Sighing, Yang resigned herself to the situation, "Traitor!" She shouted at through the door at her faunus teammate.

"So," Yang began, "How's your day been?"

"It seems to keep getting more interesting the longer it goes on," Winter answered. After several seconds of neither party addressing Blake's declaration, Winter continued. "Is it true?"

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked unconvincingly. "Actually, never mind; yeah it's true," Yang said, "Do you… feel the same way?"

Winter had already figured out that Yang tended to be candid, but to be honest, a part of her had thought that Yang's teammate had been screwing with them. Yang seemed nice, but, well, that was it. Winter hated being put in situations like this; she was always so bad at letting people down gently. "Why don't we get to know each other first," Winter responded.

Yang's emotions visibly warred between disappointment and excitement at still having a chance but being rejected for the moment. Feeling a bit braver after not having been outright rejected as she had expected, Yang pushed a bit, "So we should go out to dinner tomorrow and get to know each other."

Winter's total lack of experience now came back into play, and she was the one on the back foot. "I guess so?" Winter said, "B-but this isn't a date; we're just hanging out as friends."

"Of course," Yang said to reassure Winter, "I'm totally alright with just being friends. I mean, I'd rather be dating but… you know what I mean right?" After Winter nodded in assertion Yang continued, "Come on, we can probably leave now." In Yang's mind, this suitably resolved her drama and meant that Blake would let them out; however, upon trying the door again she was sorely disappointed. "Come on Blake. I know you've been listening at the door this whole time," Yang said, kicking the door for good measure, "We've talked, let us out." Unfortunately for Yang, Blake was otherwise occupied with complicating the fledgling pairs' love lives.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss and Ruby had intentionally separated before entering their dorm so as to draw less attention to themselves. Yang had started teasing them for being together months ago when neither was even starting to consider anything romantic; even if Ruby wasn't 100% on board with the whole secret romance deal, she didn't want Yang to ruin Weiss's mood. Weiss rounded the corner to find Blake messing with the dorm's lock. "If you forgot your scroll I can unlock it with mine," Weiss offered.

Blake turned away from the door and began to say something before there were a series of loud bangs from inside. Weiss raised her eyebrows in question, "I take it you aren't locked out."

"I'll explain afterwards, right now I need to listen," Blake asserted, "But yes, I'm not locked out." Unfortunately, Weiss wasn't the type to accept an incomplete explanation for any inconvenience and was clearly preparing to launch into a tirade. Blake moved quickly to mollify Weiss before she missed the entirety of Yang and Winter's conversation. "Yang has a crush on Winter so I told Winter that and then locked them in," Blake explained, "I didn't want another White Rose to happen."

"There's no way they're going to go anywhere," Weiss stated, "Also, what's White Rose?"

"That's the name for the relationship between you and Rub… I'm going to stop while I'm ahead," Blake said. Weiss looked furious.

Weiss's imminent denial of her and Ruby being a thing was unfortunately ruined by Ruby rushing over to them. Weiss didn't dare make Ruby think that they weren't in a relationship so soon after the relationship began. Settling for a more general fury, Weiss said, "Why would it be a common enough subject to get a nickname?" Every word dripped with ice.

Deciding that Yang and Winter's survival was less important than her own survival, Blake confessed, "Winter and Yang decided they should try to get you two together and forced me to help them." Weiss scoffed quietly at the idea of her being forced. "They tried to get Ruby to take her clothes off while you were at the forge."

"This means war," Weiss said dangerously, "Come on, we're going to do the same thing to them." She grabbed Blake and gestured for Ruby to follow.

"Wait," Blake protested, "They're going to be stuck in there."

"Consider it the first action of our counter attack," Weiss dismissed, "Besides, aren't you into this sort of thing?"

Blake sighed in resignation as she was dragged away. If she had known the consequences for bringing a certain book series to Beacon, she would've left them behind without hesitation.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What do you think she's waiting for?" Winter asked with a touch of irritation.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yang demanded. "Sorry," Yang said, genuinely apologetic for shouting. "I just had a test retake to do," Yang said towards the door. After a long while of no response Yang sighed, "Well that's another idea down the drain, she's being really stubborn about this."

"Do you think she would just leave?" Winter asked.

"I doubt it," Yang said, "Unless… she might've assumed that we would, well, move quickly."

Winter looked like she had been torn between being angry and amused, and decided to go 50/50.

"Not that I thought that we would, it's just a possibility," Yang clarified. There was a pause. "I meant a possibility for why Blake wouldn't be letting us out, not a possibility for what we would do," Yang said. When Winter only raised her eyebrows in the same manner that Weiss did before she launched into a tirade, Yang only grew more flustered, "I didn't mean to suggest that you would have sex with me immediately; I know that you wouldn't." Winter didn't react in the slightest. "Yell, laugh, move; just do something. How badly have I messed up?" Yang demanded.

Winter giggled slightly. "You're a lot less relaxed than you look," Winter commented.

"I'm never really been into someone before that hadn't asked me first," Yang confessed, "If you're expecting to be expertly wooed you're going to be badly disappointed."

"Look, we already decided to go out to eat. After that we can talk about whether this might go anywhere," Winter said rationally, the idea of being "wooed" bringing up some unpleasant memories. She got up to try the door again but it remained locked. "For the time being, I think we're going to have to wait for Ruby and my sister to arrive and force Blake to let them in," Winter said.

"I suppose," Yang responded, "Hopefully she gets back soon."

"Truth or dare?" Yang asked.

"Why not?" Winter responded, "I can always just refuse to answer if there's anything too ridiculous."

"Ha," Yang exclaimed, "Blake bet me 20 lien that I could never get anyone to play Truth or Dare with me."

"When was this?"

"Roughly 3 months ago."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Weiss led Ruby and Blake to an unoccupied classroom before releasing Blake. Ruby sheepishly sat down at one of the desks and watched her two teammates. "So, is there not actually any advantage to forging weapons without clothes?" Ruby began.

Blake started to laugh but was cut off by Weiss's trademark glare. Coughing slightly in a weak attempt to cover her laughter, Blake replied, "No Ruby, there weren't any studies that support that."

"Awww. At least it helped us get together," Ruby consoled herself. "You're worth more than a weapon improvement," Ruby declared, standing up and throwing her arms around Weiss.

Weiss slightly panicked as Ruby revealed her relationship to the library inhabitants. Looking around frantically, it appeared that everyone was too involved in their own conversations to notice. "Ruby! We decided to keep it a secret," Weiss whispered.

"Oops," Ruby apologized, "I might've forgotten."

"It's alright Ruby," Weiss sighed, awkwardly returning Ruby's hug while still trying to not to draw much attention.

"You two have such a strange way of showing affection," Blake interjected, reminding the pair of her presence, "It's cute though."

"So Blake; any ideas on how to pair Winter and Yang?" Weiss changed the subject while extricating herself from Ruby.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting further involved than I already am," Blake said, "I'll help out with something so that we're even, but that's it."

"Fair enough," Weiss conceded, "Ruby, I know how my sister operates; how does your sister think romantically?"

"I don't know; I mean she tends to get asked out. I'm not sure I've seen her actually go for someone who wasn't already interested," Ruby appeared deep in thought, "I ought to ask her for tips sometime."

"No," Weiss said, "Please don't ask Yang of all people for romance tips."

"I don't think you need to worry too much about Yang," Blake intervened, "She already likes Winter." "We would know if Winter reciprocated if you hadn't dragged me across the school, buts it's too late for that," Blake continued.

There was a long pause as Weiss pondered where to go from here. To say that romance wasn't her thing was a vast understatement, but neither Ruby nor Blake were going to be much help. Blake had refused to get too involved, and there was a fine line between getting revenge for the earlier debacle and actually abusing her new friends. Ruby was bad enough at romance she was fooled by someone telling her to take her clothes off in order to make a stronger weapon, making her possibly the only person worse at romance tricks than Weiss herself. "Alright then," Weiss said, deciding that she shouldn't waste Blake's help on something that was going to end up poorly developed, "For the moment, we'll wait and gather information."

Blake nodded, "Can I go and let them out then?"

"I'll let them out," Ruby declared.

"Nah, I've got it," Blake insisted, "See you guys around." With that, Blake left the White Rose couple together and returned to the room that she had locked the other potential couple in. She quickly keyed in the unlock code and the door slid open.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yang and Winter both sat in the center of the room, staring each other down in a battle of wits. As per the great unspoken rules of Truth or Dare, the first several rounds had been nothing but truths. Once one person picks dare though, all bets are off.

"Dare," Yang said confidently; it's time we made this interesting.

"Hmmm?" Winter asked deviously. Yang nodded, retaining her confidence. "How about you swing that bed until you can touch that poster," Winter suggested, gesturing towards Ruby's hanging deathtrap.

Yang hesitated momentarily and Winter immediately capitalized. "Unless, you're too afraid," Winter taunted playfully.

"Of course I can handle it," Yang answered. Ruby's designs were a lot stronger than they might look to an outsider. There probably wasn't any better way to make a rope bunk bed. This should, probably, maybe, might work. Yang climbed up into the bed with gusto than was necessary. She looked across the room towards the objective on the opposite side of the room: an Achieve-Men poster. She began to ease the bed into motion, and things appeared to be working fine. In fact, this entire dare might've gone off without a problem had Ruby's bed not bumped Blake's bed.

As opposed to Ruby's bed's rope supports, Blake's bed was held aloft by erotica novels, and was actually incredibly easy to dislodge. Yang watched helplessly as the bed teetered side to side; Ruby's bed continued to swing and hit Blake's bed again. While the bed was an inch from being dislodged, Blake opened the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Blake expected a large, potentially violent reaction to her unlocking the door. Yang would probably yell, but she could be defused by showing her the video she had discreetly taken of Ruby and Weiss's earlier hug. Obviously Blake would rather not further escalate her teammates' strange romantic cold war, but sometimes things had to be done. Winter was a bit of an unknown, but if she was like Weiss she would be angry but easily distracted with other irritations. Out of all of the possibilities, immediately getting a face full of bed pieces wasn't even in the top 100.

Blake's bed teetered off of the questionably literature and began to fall towards Winter sitting in the middle of the room. In an effort to protect Winter, Yang leapt off of Ruby's bed towards Winter. The force of her jump dislodged one of the ropes and caused Ruby's bed to crush Weiss's bed. Yang punched Blake's bed as it flew towards her, breaking it into tiny pieces and adding to the pile of wood and stuffing that was the remains of Ruby and Weiss's beds.

Blake was speechless as she watched these events unfold. As the dust cleared, Yang noticed Blake standing in the open door. "Geez took you a while. Why did you keep us there for so long?" Yang asked.

Yang's statement confirmed that Blake hadn't just had some variety of hallucination. "What just happened? Where are we going to sleep?" Blake asked, "I left you guys in here for like half an hour at most!"

"You should ask Weiss those questions. Also you owe me 20 lien," Yang suggested as she fled the scene, "Oh look. It's dinner time."

"I really can't catch a break today, can I?" Blake asked as she surveyed the carnage. Yang's bed stood alone, somehow undamaged in the chaos. "I'm going to have dinner," Blake told no one in particular and headed out to the cafeteria.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Blake knew that she should resist. Getting involved had only served to make everything more complicated every single time she tried. Unfortunately for anyone who wanted to have a normal dinner that day, Blake didn't listen to her better self and well… intervened. Yang looked up from the short video on Blake's scroll with a devious grin on her face, "Yes! It's time for phase 2 of Operation White Rose. I need you to get a drink and get back here before they do."

"I'm not going to protect you if Weiss decides to murder you for whatever you're planning," Blake responded. Blake always got tea with dinner, which made the request to get a drink pretty irrelevant.

"We'll just have to make sure she's too 'busy' with my sister to do any murdering then," Yang joked.

"Yang, whatever happened to threatening Jaune about dating Ruby only for it turn out that they had been working on leadership tactics?" Blake deadpanned.

"I've grown older and wiser Blake."

Blake only responded with a decidedly Weiss-esque scoff and went to brew her tea. Yang leaning over and whispering conspiratorially to Winter was a bit worrying, but Blake was too busy resolutely ignoring them to notice.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yes! It's finally done. Taking 5 AP classes and 1 college class during senior year of high school might not have been the wisest choice. Now that things have settled into a groove I can fit in a little bit of writing each day, but the update schedule is still going to be pretty crap. I'm doing my best though. Blake is now working for both sides of the shipping battle, Yang messed up a few times with Winter, the dorm got seriously damaged, Yang and Blake both know about Ruby and Weiss's relationship, and Yang is clearly plotting something. This chapter was a bit more filler than I'd like, but some things needed to be set up. Next time on Finding Love and Shipping Siblings: Will Blake get to enjoy her tea? Who will use the one surviving bed? How badly injured will Yang end up? Did I almost forget that this whole question thing existed? Find out... hopefully in less time than it took to write this part.

For anyone who somehow hasn't heard, RWBY Season 3 is starting on the 24th: time for my interpretation of Winter to end up dead wrong. I personally wish they would focus on the main 4 characters instead of continually introducing more, but the hype engines are still at maximum capacity.

Review Responses:

AntonSlavik020: Ruby's far too open for Weiss's plan to have any hope of lasting a long time, so I think we'll be fine on that count. Weiss doesn't know that her entire team already knows, which might not last very long. Thanks for the review.

Master Kosa: Weiss hasn't dated much, but she has tried a couple times. After a couple dates she's willing to kiss but hasn't gone any farther. I'd try to include this information in the actual story, but there wouldn't be a great time to bring it up for a while.

I think someone named Yang/Winter Frostbite, but for the moment I'm going to stick to my guns. I might change the description if I start seeing more people referring to the couple as Frostbite. This is the only fandom I know of where there isn't just ship wars, but ship-name wars. Where would we be without RWBY lesbian fan-works in our lives? As always, thanks for reading and please review. Hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
